Yuri Andreyevich Prince Sitsky (c1600-1644)
|caption= }} For the first time in the discharges referred to in 1618. In the years 1618-1622 Zhivago in solemn days, when there were dinners with the king, "look at the curve or in a large table of wine and dressed up." In the years 1619-1620 Zhivago referred to as the bell at a reception after the Bukhara Khan , the Swedish ambassador and envoys of the "Chinese emperor Altyn Tsar" and traveled on behalf of King Michael's to kizilbashskomu ambassador. The latter circumstance gave rise to some perplexity with regard to parochial accounts: in 1621, Patriarch Filaret Nikitich sent Stolnik Prince Peter Alekseevich Repnin the table to the Turkish ambassador. Prince Repnin brow beat the king and the patriarch that he was ready to go, but the Prince Yury A. Sitsko "boasts the same time, they say, that he instigated it any more because he went from the Emperor to kizilbashskomu ambassador, while Prince Repnin went after him to the same Ambassador from the patriarch. " The king told to say Repnin that "no place here, and continue to be of reality did not hit my forehead and the great rulers in order to anger, not raised up." In 1625 the first wedding of Tsar Mikhail Fedorovich to Princess Mary Vladadimirovnoy Dolgorukova was one of the go and in 1626 the second marriage of Tsar Mikhail Fedorovich to Evdokia Lukyanovna Streshnevo , the day after the wedding, was the king of soap. In 1620, 1633 and 1635 respectively Zhivago been charioteer of the king Michael's during his trips to hunt, or to pray. In 1628, Yuri Andreevich was present at the reception kizilbashskih merchants. In 1635, Yuri Andreevich referred to as Chashnik , staring at the table while taking the curve of the Lithuanian ambassadors. In 1638, Yuri Andreevich was first mentioned as a lord. In 1639, Yuri A. voivod appointed in Astrakhan . Of its orders during this time, we know: 1) permission to duty-free fishing near Astrakhan, Trinity, Transfiguration and the Ascension Astrakhan monasteries and cathedral clergy of Gdańsk, 2) ad Nogai murza ulus and its people that the emperor "ordered them to their guilt, and ordered to pay continue to take them under his hand high. " Because of this book. S. agreed with them on nomadic, led them on "to the chert" gave sovereign's salary - a dress and cloth, and let in the encampments. In the same year cash salary Prince Sitsko appointed 400 rubles Ustiug quarter . In 1640 Yuri A. was appointed governor of Nizhny Novgorod, was in response to the Danish ambassador. In 1642, Yuri A. - governor in Venev . In the years 1642-1643 Zhivago was present in the order of Rogue and assorted residents of lists. In December 1643 he was sent to meet the Danish Prince Valdemar , the son of King Christian IV , at Pskov , where he stood in the Mandate, "the prince Valdemar Hristianusovichu any better safe and keep the great honor, his health from Russian and from all sorts of people previse firmly." January 21, 1644 Prince drove to Moscow, February 3 Danish ambassadors have been in response to the boyars, Prince Nikita Ivanovich Odoyevsky , Prince Yuri Andreevich Sitsko, okolnichy Vasily Ivanovich Streshneva and others. Tsar Mikhail Fedorovich agreed to give his daughter, Princess Irene, married to a Danish prince a prerequisite for acceptance of the orthodoxy. All entreaties were in vain, the prince would not hear of a change of faith and asked to let him go back to Denmark. Having received from Tsar Mikhail Fedorovich refusal to leave, the prince decided to run, but archers do not miss it for the Tver Gates and the former seized with the Danish court. May 12 Prince himself has admitted to Prince Yuri Andreevich Sitsko in his intention to flee from Moscow and that he killed the archer, who delayed his court. Regarding land holdings known that Prince Yuri Andreevich Sitsko village belonged Eldigino in Moscow district , and that they had bought one of the oldest estates of princes Priimkovyh in the Rostov district . In Prince George A. Sitsko were parochial accounts, from Fyodor Petrovich Nashchokin , Gregory Gavrilovich Pushkin and his brother Stephan , Prince Yuri Petrovich Romodanovsky and Mikhail Mikhailovich Saltykov . Marriage and children Wife: Princess Fetinya V. Bahteyarova-Rostov (d. August 26, 1672), in monasticism Theodosius. No children. ????? With his death race Sitsko extinguished. Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Princes Sitsky